


What if we get sick of each other

by alittleaxolotl



Series: Klance AU Month [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Drug Use, Klance AU Month 2021, M/M, Palm Springs AU, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleaxolotl/pseuds/alittleaxolotl
Summary: Keith and Lance are stuck together in an infinie time loop. After doing almost literally everyhing - they decided to go camping in he desert.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance AU Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126088
Kudos: 12





	What if we get sick of each other

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Soooo. Like this is the first thing I finished and posted.
> 
> I love Palm Springs and decided to use this as my Movie AU in Klance AU Month. But I had like so many movies I wanted to use. 
> 
> Title comes form the melody that plays in this scene in the movie - I thought it would fit.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy 🌼

The desert was full of stars above them, the fire was giving very little warmth. Lance sunk deeper into the faux fur he stole from someone closet. Next to him Keith was opening another can of beer.

"You see. It really doesn't matter." He said after a while looking at a candy bar in his hand "All the things that were before. They're not important. Like all the twisty roads that lend you to right now, they are in the past and are gone now. You know? Will never come back so why care about them." 

Lance just hummed not taking his eyes from the burning wood in front of him. He heard Keith continue with his thought.

"All that's remaining is like in front of us. So I have no interest in this" He kept gesturing with his hand at the part of the candy bar he just ate. Lance leaned his head on his knee. He smiled and nodded his head. Keith took a second and then said "It's just nothingness. You got here and that matters, nothing more, nothing less"

"Well it does matter." Lance said finally looking into Keith eyes. In the fire light they were dark and mysterious. He liked looking into them. 

"Neh it doesn't"

"Yes, it does. At least if you want to know someone deeper. It just does. You have to know like the whole package not just what in front of you."

"Well you see I disagree. The next bite" Keith said biting his candy bar in demonstration "that matters" Lance blinked slowly watching him eat. 

"I was engaged. For like a year." he watched and watched as Keith just acknowledge what he said and swallowed his food. "I knew it was a mistake. I knew that it was a mistake, when we were still dating, I kinda knew it was a mistake when she said yes, I knew it will blow up in my face. But I still did it. Because I loved her so much. I always do that though. But I really thought that if I tried, if I kept on trying it will work. I had that stupid hope. So when she just disappeared out of my life I just..." Lance took a deep breath and wiped the tears that fell while he was talking. Keith just looked at him and said nothing. Classic. What was he expecting really. 

"Anyway. Now. Ignoring all that would just make me repeat it. Or just you know made me destined to keep doing that. Being too much I guess." They were silent for a while after that. Just the sound of the fire crackling. "What about you?" 

Keith seemed startled with his question. "Are you going to tell me anything about, you know you?" Lance asked lifting his eyebrow, but Keith just shrug and took a sip of his beer. 

"There is nothing" he answered quietly. 

"But what about the life before you got stuck in this mess. What was your job?" Lance watched as Keith thought about his question. 

For a second he just kept looking at Lance but then he turned his gaze to the fire. His eyes widened as he shook his head his expression seemed lost. Almost as if he was puzzling something in his head. His bangs fell in his eyes but he didn't seem to care. 

"I can't remember" Keith said finally. 

"Pfy that's bullshit Kogane" Lance rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. 

"No I honestly don't know. It just been so long I..." he trailed off with no intention of continuing. Another silence fall on them, until Keith said "These are really good mushrooms by the way." 

Lance shook his head and smiled. Of course, as always a change of topic. He shouldn't be surprised. "Yeah whatever" 

But honestly what was he expecting. From the start - at least his start - Keith was never interested in anything other than - being, existing, having fun and wasting time. What else was there if there literally was no tomorrow. He still remembers how Keith told him the only thing to do is just living - especially since they can't die - and that the only way is to accept that nothing really matters. They had fun don’t get him wrong, he just didn’t thing he could do this for eternity.

So he just sat there, in the desert, under the stars and watched time fly by, just to do something similar - yet different - again and again and again... 

"Yeah too bad we're doing those mushrooms in this shit hole. I slowly begin to hate this magic desert. And it's magic powers from hell." 

"Then I just feel sorry for you" Keith said chuckling under his breath. 

"Yeah? You do? You feel sorry for little 'ol me?"

"Yes, okay?" 

"Well you know what that means. If you feel sorry for me, that means you care about me at least a little" Lance had a sly smile on his lips as he said that. He and Keith have been through a lot together, that time they stole that plane was especially funny, or when he “tattooed “ the word ‘Mullet’ on Keith’s back. He had to like Lance at least a little…right?

"No it's not that. It's like a... like I'm sorry that I just finished this beer. But then I open another one and I don't feel sorry anymore. See? “he said opening another can and taking a long sip. "It's just a fleeing feeling I guess, one second it's here and the next, it's just drifting away like.. you know" 

Lance squint his eyes, as he asked "I don't know. Like what Keith? What is gone exactly?" Again for a while he didn't answer. Then closing his eyes and shaking his head looking defeated, Lance heard it. 

"Everything" and later very softly he said "and everyone" and then the moment was gone. 

Keith lifted his beer "Cheers" 

Lance also lifted his. "To pretending not to care"

"Uuh I like that" 

"I know you do" Lance laugh. As he said classic. 

"To pretending that we don't..." Keith trailed off looking at the sky "Huh... Now that's new" Lance tilted his head. There was never anything new. 

Up around the stars he saw it. A little blue lion dancing around in a slow melody. Lance shifted so he could see it better. Sitting now next to Keith who was looking in a different direction, he followed his gaze. There was a red lion jumping from star to star. Unbelievable. 

"Wow" Lance said quietly and then held Keith’s hand. Together they watched as the lions slowly made way to each other. Around the stars. In the desert.

**Author's Note:**

> PS : I don't know when the comma goes in any language so sorry for that, and for any other mistakes.


End file.
